Just a stupid kidright?
by animefan143
Summary: Takes place after chapter 1 of encore. Kukai's kiss been on Utau's mind all day, but she refuse to admit her feelings for him. But when they meet at a ramen shop, it gets harder and harder to deny it. Obviously a Kutau story.


**Just a stupid kid...right?**

**By animefan143**

* * *

><p><em>A kid, that's what he is, <em>Utau thought to herself watching them film a scene, then looking down at her script. _ A stupid kid _She was on the set of the new movie she was going to star in. Her schedule had been so packed with filming that she hadn't had a break like this in while, even if it only be for about 10 or 15 minutes. Her plan was to review her lines and rest a bit, but her mind kept drifting to one stupid kid: Kukai Souma. Before, she simple like competing him, but she became fond of talking to him afterwards. He'd talk to her about stuff: sports, Guardians, his brothers, ramen, ask her about her latest song, or concert, and just stuff. She never thought about anything else when they did this; she had fun, though she didn't show it. Then _that _happened. That day in the park where he told her she wasn't alone and that he'd be there for her. He listened and helped her sort her feelings out, she was just glad to have gotten to apologize to him and…that he was there. Then he did _that, _he kissed her, though she had claimed he had bumped her teeth, it wasn't true. She had kind of, well, enjoyed it. Remembering the sensation, she brought her hand up and touched her lips, a light blush appeared across her cheeks and, unconsciously, a small smile formed.

"You okay Utau? You look kinda flushed." Il said making Utau realize what she had been thinking about and her blush to spread.

"I'm fine." She answered in a quiet voice, trying not to look like she was talking to herself.

"She was thinking of Kukai-san again." El answered still believing she was the angel of love. "It's Looovvvee!" Utau blushed and was about to deny when-

"Utau-chan." All three of them looked over saw Yukari standing in front of them. "It seems their going to take a little longer with this scene so you can go get some lunch, you could probably call that Souma kid too." She added knowing that he always seemed to cheer her up.

"Why would I call that kid." She said coolly trying hiding her blush.

"Utau-chan, are you sure you don't want to text Kukai-san?" El asked while Utau headed towards the closest ramen shop. She ignored her and continued walking. "So stubborn" El said letting out a big sigh before silently flying away.

"We haven't heard from Utau in awhile huh?" Kukai thought out loud as rode back home from the convenience store, buying things for his older brothers again. "She must be working hard." He said with a gentle look in his eyes, which his guardian character Daichi noticed.

"Do you miss her Kukai?" He asked awkwardly, he didn't know or understood anything about girls or romance. But neither did Kukai and as his guardian character, he had to help.

"Yeah, we haven't had a ramen eating contest in awhile." He said appearing dense, making Daichi more nervous since now he had to ask another girly question.

"Do you think that, you, I don't know, maybe have a crush on her?" He watched a light red blush appear across Kukai's cheeks.

"Huh? Yeah, why'd you think I kissed her? Are you dense Daichi, I thought I was being pretty obvious." He said making Daichi fall over, feeling like an idiot. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as he had worried. "But I don't think she feels the same way." He said in an unusual depressing manner.

"There you are!"

Utau took one of the seats at the counter and ordered a pork ramen with veggies, but no onions or mushrooms, hard noodles, with a side of white rice.

"Make it two." A familiar cheerful voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw the green eyed and spiky haired boy that had been in her head all afternoon. "Hey Utau." he said sitting down next to here. "How've ya been?" She tried to hide the happiness she felt and ignored his question.

"Why are you here?" she asked then noticed El floating next to him.

"Your little angel told me you were here so I thought we could have ramen eating contest." Contest? Her second favorite word. The first being 'winner'. "What do you say Utau? Loser pays?" The man brought over their bowls.

"Fine, but your just gonna lose kid." She said stoically and their contest began. Moments later, the two bowls hit the table, one after another. "I win." Utau said feeling even more victorious since last time she was defeated. Kukai smiled and ordered two more bowls. She didn't argue and ate some of her rice.

"So how's the filming goin? You havin fun?" he asked now that she was in a better mood.

"I guess, I get to sing a lot and the choreography isn't too hard to remember." She let out an annoyed sigh, "But learning English is a little irritating though. It's really different from Japanese." She said remembering how frustrating it was to learn the punctuation of words she had never heard of before.

"I guess you aren't the patient learner type huh?" Kukai joked before slurping more noodles.

"Shut up, you don't seem to be an honor student yourself" she said, more playfully than she had intended to.

"Yeah you got me there" he said laughing, making her smile a little. They continued eating and had another bowl of ramen. Like always, he relaxed her and soon, they were talking like always. He was also enjoying himself; he had developed a crush on this older idol and his favorite things had become hanging out with her and making her smile. Though the second one was a bit more difficult, he still did his best. He noticed a piece of rice on the corner of her lip.

"Ah, you got some rice there." He said reaching over whipping it off with his thumb.

"Oh, thank-" she saw him lick the piece of his thumb. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. _That-that's an indirect kiss isn't? _She thought feeling oddly embarrassed.

"Hm, you ok? You seem a little flushed" He said feeling her forehead, unintentional leaning in closer to her face. She heart beat got a little faster and she moved back, looking down at her ramen.

"I'm fine." She muttered grabbing some noodles with her chopsticks. _What was that weird feeling? s_he thought as he continued his story. After finishing up his 3rd bowl, he let out a big sigh "Soooo full" he said feeling satisfied. Utau also seemed too full for another bowl or more rice. "Hey do you still have some time left?" She looked down at her watch, forgetting that she had filming to do and had original planned to only have 2 bowls. She realized she had been sitting there with him eating for about 40 minutes.

"Actually, I think I should've been back by now." She said grabbing her bag. She was about to say goodbye when he said "I'll give you ride, it'll be faster that way." He quickly paid for his and Utau's ramen before leading her outside to his bike. He seated himself and she sat on the back.

"You don't have to go as fast as last -" he didn't hear and were racing past the blurry scenery. She felt oddly safe, as if it were natural to be near him. She felt a light blush spread as she gazed at the back of him. _Kukai, could be that I actually….love you? We talk and hang out like friends, but… lately the feelings been different. I keep thinking about you and-and that kiss. I was really happy that El brought you. My heart started beating faster just because you got closer to my face…. I think I love you. _The bike stopped in front of the studio's gates.

"Here you are Idol-san" he said using her old nickname. She snapped out of her thoughts and stepped off. She blushed, having just realized her feelings for him.

"Th-thanks" she stuttered and he smiled, not noticing the obvious blush on her face.

"No problem, work hard." He put up his fist and was about to give her the usual good luck charm when she said "Actually, could you give me the other good luck charm?" she said looking away embarrassed. He looked at confused for a moment. "The thing you did at the swings." She mumbled looking away, not seeing his face go red from realization.

"Seriously?" he asked making she wasn't just teasing him, though that would be really out of her character.

"If you don't want to, it's fine." She said turning around, feeling a little disappointed and rejected. He grabbed her wrist before she could even take another step. He pulled her back to him. She turned around to face him. "Kukai" she whispered seeing his serious, yet flustered expression. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She stared at his cute expression he had with his eyes closed, he seemed so mature too. He pulled back a little, when, much to his surprise, she leaned back in and kissed him. He felt his heart skip a beat; she was actually kissing him! Not only had she asked him to kiss her, but she actually kissed him back! He closed his eyes and kissed her back, caressing her cheek. Utau's heart start to beat a little faster, but both of them felt pure bliss. He pulled needing air, he'd only kissed once, and it hadn't been that long at all. She looked away, trying to give her blush time to calm down.

"Um, well does this mean that you-" Kukai started, but Utau's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi*….oh hey Yukari-chan…...I'm in front of the studio…...Alright I'll be right in." She closed her phone and looked back at Kukai. "I have to go get prepared for the next scene, so I'll be leaving." He looked down disappointed; he was really hoping to hear a confession or some kind of reassurance that this wasn't one-sided love. Utau, as though she could hear his thoughts, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Don't be such a kid, of course I love you, I just kissed you didn't I. Geez your such a kid" she said with her cocky and arrogant attitude, though she did smile at him. He smiled back.

"You're so cute Idol-chan" he said blushing a little, "Text me when you have some free time again." He called to her as she passed through the gates.

"Alright, next time we can go on a real date." She called back enjoying the his blush spread a little. "See you then." she said before turning around and walking towards her studio. Kukai watched her until she was out of sight.

"Hey Daichi, where do you think people go for dates?" he asked realizing he had no clue what they would do then. His guardian character thought for a bit.

"Soccer games?"

"I told you it was love" El bragged to Il, but was met by an almost kick to the face.

"Shud up, I knew it was love too, but Utau is too stubborn for someone to let someone tell her what she feels. She has to realize it on her own." She said confidently. "She much happier that way." They looked over to Utau who was smiling cheerfully at her cell phone as someone did her hair for the next scene._ A soccer game for date? He really is still a kid. _She thought while texting him back, suggesting that they go to a movie or something. _But I really do love him._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>My first Kutau fic, so please tell what ya think! Love it? Hate it? Please Review!<strong>

***Moshi Moshi- A common salutation when speaking over the phone. **


End file.
